


Accident

by Pyxis812



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 18:57:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13324434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyxis812/pseuds/Pyxis812
Summary: Aurora is an ordinary Ravenclaw with a proficiency for potions, where will this accident in Professor Snape's private lab take her?





	1. Chapter 1

All recognizable characters, places, and names belong to JK Rowling

*********************************************************************

Aurora has been finding life in Hogwarts difficult for the past few weeks, she has been spending less time with her friends in the Ravenclaw common room and more time studying potions in the potions classroom. Since she decided she wanted to complete her mastery in potions after finishing school she had spent most of her sixth year submerging herself in the theory and practice of the art of potion making. It had taken all of the final three months of her fifth year to convince Professor Snape to allow her to practice brewing outside of class, he refused to allow her to work in the lab alone, so she had to present to him the project she wished to accomplish along with the full list of the needed ingredients and a schedule of when she would need to be in the lab if it took longer than a day. The school provided a highly diverse selection of ingredients for the students and Professor Snape, who made potions regularly for the hospital wing, and luckily most of the potions Aurora has chosen only used ingredients kept in stock. On more than one occasion he had refused her potion due to difficulty of obtaining ingredients or the timing did not work with his schedule for supervision. His allowing this arrangement in the first place proved he trusted her more than other students, believed she could obtain her mastery. Most days in the lab Professor Snape graded papers or worked on his own potions in his private lab connected to the classroom from behind his desk. It seemed the dungeons had no limit to the number of rooms connected maze-like in it’s depths, she believed his quarters may be connected through the other side as well, as he sometimes went back through the doorway after dismissing her for the night.

Her last meeting with Professor Snape had caused anxiety in Aurora, she had proposed a much more difficult potion than ever before, and had even decided to spend of her own money on ingredients that she knew the school would not provide. This potion was more difficult due to the length of brewing time, it would take three months to complete, but did not require too much daily attention and therefore still fit into Professor Snape’s schedule to be present. Knowing she had planned out everything in order for this to work did not help her nervousness in bringing it to Snape, he could have said no just due to the difficulty level of the potion, all she wanted to do was impress him. Her love of potions was stumbled upon as an accident, she had spent her first year in potions watching him more than paying attention to her assignments, and it had caused her to explode a few too many cauldrons. In her second year she had decided she wanted to impress him and gain his attention in a more positive manner and began studying the subject in depth, and found it so enjoyable that she was able to catch up and surpass her classmates in skill quickly. Professor Snape did not give praise easily however, and it took two more years before he mentioned the successfulness of her assignments in class. It was only a mild “and the potions prodigy does it again”, quietly so that only she and her friends on either side of her could hear, but it boosted her so much that she threw herself even more into potions after that. Her friends did not help with their telling the whole house of the comment and the constant teasing about her crush. 

********************************

Walking to the lab this evening to check on the potion she could not help but imagine a favorable reaction to her progress, along the lines of praise or even a smile. Logically she knew his reactions to anything were never even that strong, but one could hope, all the while understanding she would pine until graduation, after which she would never see him again. Hesitantly she knocked on the laboratory door, she was about thirty minutes early and was not expected yet, but had found she had nothing better to do and would prefer to wait in the Professor presence than not. A muffled “enter” sounded from the other side of the door, seeming further away than his desk, and she opened the door to find the room empty with the door to his personal lab open. She walked past her cauldron barely giving it a glance to make sure the color was still correct before slowly inching towards the open door, she had never been allowed in the room before and had never even seen inside, as Professor Snape kept the door closed at all times. When she got to the doorway she stopped and just poked her head in to look, she did not want to seem overly presumptuous by entering his private lab just because the door was open. The inside of the room was less exciting than she had imagined, merely a smaller potions lab, a rectangular room with the door to the classroom near the end of a long wall, directly opposite Aurora was a closed door, presumably leading to the Professor’s quarters, the short wall connecting the two doors was almost completely covered by a massive shelf chalk full of perfectly organized potions ingredients all labeled and in jars or boxes, the rest of the two long walls and the other short wall had long tables lining them, creating a ‘U’ shape of tables, this long countertop-like table held eight cauldrons total, three on each long wall and two on the short, nearly all of which seemed to have something brewing within. In the middle of the room was a long table with drawers and cabinets built in, based on the bits of ingredients and the solid silver knife on the middle table it seemed to be the location for preparing ingredients and storing tools. Professor Snape was standing near the corner diagonal from the door where Aurora stood. 

“If you are going to arrive early you may as well be helpful, bring me the jar of powdered scarab beetles from the shelf.” Snape said without turning around. 

Aurora hastily obeyed, finding the beetles easily with Snape’s alphabetical arrangement of ingredients, and passing the many cauldrons to hand them to him, she tried to not seem nervous, she never imagined being allowed in here before. She noticed a faint sparkling dome around a couple of the potions she passed, realizing they were under stasis charms until the Professor could attend to them. Stasis charms were too advanced for her to perform on her own potions, even if she succeeded there was no telling if it would hold as long as she needed it to. 

Snape took the jar with a simple “thank you” and gave no more directions. Aurora’s mind wandered as she glanced around the room, wanting to take a closer look at some of the potions brewing nearby, she felt it was not as presumptuous of her to look into a cauldron now that she had been invited into the room, so she walked closer to one of the sparkling cauldrons with a stasis charm over it. She knew Professor Snape sometimes brewed potions for commission, when someone actually owled him a request, she wondered what he was making. As she drew closer to a bubbling red potion she felt static in the air from the charm, it made the hairs on her arms stand on end and when she hovered her hand over the dome above the cauldron she could feel warmth emanating from it, though if the warmth was from the potion or the charm itself she did not know.

“What are you doing!” Snape’s voice came so suddenly it made Aurora jump, and pass her hand through the sparkling dome, shattering the charm over the potion.

“NO!” Snape yelled as he lunged forward and pushed Aurora away from the cauldron, just before it released a quaffle sized ball of pink mist that dissipated over his head and torso. Aurora fell to the floor from the urgency of the shove, and watched in horror as her professor was engulfed in the pink fumes. When the smoke cleared Professor Snape was hunched over the table by the cauldron, but didn’t seem hurt, she stood and tried to move towards him but with a strangled voice he choked out “no, run”. This made her pause, why would he tell her to run? Wasn’t the smoke gone? But then Snape stood up and turned to her she became frozen to the spot…his eyes were solid black, no whites, no pupils, just black orbs staring out at her. 

After a moment she realized she really should run, and turned to do so, but just before she reached the door it slammed shut. She turned back to Snape and saw his wand out, pointing at her, _it’s not really him, it’s not really him_ , she repeated in her head over and over, nearly crying as he stalked closer to her, backing her into the now locked door. When he reached her he did not curse her as she expected him to, but pulled her by the arm and pressed her instead against the middle table in the room, and pressed himself against her, ghosting his mouth over her neck and ears, he seemed almost…loving. Aurora was too scared to move or speak, repeating the mantra in her head that it wasn’t really him, it was the potion. She hadn’t noticed that he had been undoing his trousers and pulling out his half-hard prick while pulling her around to the table. He suddenly pushed her backwards onto the table with a squeak and moved between her knees, he pulled open her black school robes, pushing up the school’s standard pleated skirt until the only clothing between them was her underwear, which vanished with a flick of his wand, all of this happened in a matter of moments and he dropped his wand to the floor. He wasted no time with pressing his now fully erect cock into her, prompting a scream of pain at the intrusion, she tried to twist away but he was holding her in place with one hand on her hip and the other holding down her arm. He began thrusting at an even pace, not too fast, giving her body a chance to adjust to the intruding organ and the pain to lessen.

_It’s not really him, it’s not really him_ , focusing on this thought with her eyes closed gave her a distraction. 

Snape didn’t seem to be trying to hurt her, he actually seemed to be exceedingly gentle with her, with his thumb rubbing her hip where it held her down, and the lesser speed of his thrusts. All the while staring with those solid black eyes. It didn’t even really hurt anymore, it was just a little uncomfortable, but giving way to pleasure, after a few more moments she began emitting small moans, with a feeling building in her belly until it overcame her and she bit her lip to stop from moaning louder during climax. A few more thrusts and Snape buried himself in her and froze, pumping his seed into her. Once he was finished he backed away from Aurora, he blinked once and his eyes returned to normal, then he collapsed, unconscious on the floor.

*****A/N******  
This is my first go at writing please be nice and I hope you like it


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Severus glanced over to see the girl nearly touching the stasis charm over one of the cauldrons! Did she not know she could break it if her skin came to close? 

“What are you doing?” he asked, but evidently, she had been so focused on the cauldron his words startled her and she jumped, her hand shattering the stasis charm on a fume heavy experimental potion he had not yet completed. All he could think was to get the girl away from the fumes and lunged just in time for the potion’s vapors to engulf his head and torso.

**********************************

The next thing Severus remembers is waking up in the hospital wing. He opens his eyes slowly as he wakes, trying to figure out where he is, before he suddenly remembers Aurora coming to the lab early and canceling the stasis charm on an unfinished, experimental, commissioned potion. Everything after that is fuzzy, but the flashes of highly indecent memories begin flying through his consciousness, and the gravity of those memories have him retching into a bedside rubbish bin. There doesn’t seem to be much in his stomach to sick up, and he soon regains control over his body. However, his retching drew Poppy to his bed.

“Are we finally awake over here?” Poppy asks with a smile. “You have been unconscious for two days already, there was not much I could do without knowing the contents of the potion you inhaled, so I am happy that waiting for it to wear off worked.” She began running her wand over his body and muttering diagnostic spells to herself to check him over. “It would seem everything is in order, you gave Miss Auster a scare, collapsing on her like that.” She continued to bustle around his bed, placing some potions on his bedside table and filling a pitcher of water with her wand.

_She is acting just like any other time a patient comes here, how is she not angry or yelling at me for raping a sixteen-year-old student? Could she actually not know? Did Miss Auster not tell her? But why?_

“What happened?” he asked, deciding to test out his theory that the girl did not tell anyone.

“Well, two nights ago Miss Auster came running into the ward yelling that you had collapsed in your private lab after inhaling some unknown potion fumes when she accidentally broke your stasis charm. The poor girl was distraught, had obviously been crying,” Severus winced at that, “she told me you were unconscious on the floor and needed help immediately, Filius was here at the time and we both went to bring you here, don’t worry, it was late enough that no students saw us levitating you through the halls.” At that Poppy told him to drink his nutrient potions and walked away.

Severus sat stunned, _she didn’t tell anyone_ , he thought to himself. _That potion was a commission from a middle-aged couple having fertility issues, depending on how far along it had come it should have been a strong fertility potion with added features to promote stimulation and attraction. The potion is meant to help an older than average couple overcome lack of interest due to age and late age pregnancy. Obviously this one needs to be binned, as the participants are both meant to have full control of their actions. I cannot allow this ruse to continue, if the fertility portion had been completed then Aurora will need to be checked as well, especially after two days._

“Poppy,” Severus called out waiting for her to reappear by his bed, “I need you to call Miss Auster here immediately. Had you run any diagnostics on her during this process?”

“No” Poppy answered, “she never mentioned having been affected by the potion, saying you needed help. Do you believe she may have inhaled it as you did?”

“No, but I believe she did not tell you whole story in an attempt to protect me. Please call her here and I will explain.”

Severus only had to wait a couple minutes before Aurora walked through the door. She seemed hesitant to get any closer to Severus’ bed, making him wince again. Seeing her in person brought back the memories even stronger than before, playing out in his minds eye as if he had only been able to watch through a window with no control. 

_He pulled her from the door to his work table while undoing his trousers, she screamed when he pushed into her, there was a faint sight of blood for a moment on his cock as he continued to plunge into her while holding her down._

_Dear merlin she had been a virgin,_ Severus thought, the blood proved that. _No wonder she won’t come near me. Why did she not tell anyone?_

“Poppy will you please run a full diagnostic on Miss Auster, I have reason to believe she is not as well as she had been before.” Severus said, not looking in Aurora’s direction but at Poppy instead.

Poppy moved towards Aurora and began passing her wand over her the same way she had Severus not long ago, muttering her spells as she went. Only a moment later did he hear a soft “Oh my” come from the direction of the medi-witch and student.

“What is it?” Aurora asked, glancing at Severus. 

“You are pregnant.” Poppy answered, “how did you know Severus?” Poppy no longer looked the kind matron of the hospital wing, but a protective force that could turn him to ash should she wish it. Her voice now held the accusing tone he originally expected.

Before Severus could answer however, Aurora spoke up, 

“It was not his fault madam Pomfrey,” both Poppy and Severus turned towards her as she spoke. “He was under the influence of the potion, it turned his eyes all black and it wasn’t really him. Before the potion took effect, he told me to run, but I didn’t listen,” the girl faltered, not wishing to continue the story, “after…afterwards I righted all of the clothing and ran here to get you.” She finished quietly. 

Neither Poppy or Severus needed her to explain what came before the ‘after’, Severus sat on the edge of his bed looking at his knees. No one had changed his clothes, so he was still wearing his trousers and black shirt, sans robe as the sleeves tended to get in the way while brewing, they had removed his shoes and socks, so he sat barefoot, looking away from anyone else in the room. Poppy was staring at Aurora, considering what she had been told and softening somewhat towards Severus. Aurora stood awkwardly, digesting the information Poppy had given her while looking between the other two, no longer speaking.

“I will have to give all information to the headmaster.” Poppy declared. “Miss Auster, you really should have told the whole story two days ago,”

“But…” Aurora tried to interrupt, 

“No” said Poppy, “I understand you were protecting him, but too many factors went into this for us to not have found out eventually, especially with you now being pregnant. Now I will speak with the headmaster and you, Miss Auster should return to your dormitory to await his summons. Severus, you stay right where you are.” And with that, Poppy strode into her office, you could hear the whoosh of the floo then nothing.

Severus, finding himself alone with the student he apparently forced himself upon merely two days ago was at a loss for words, he had no idea what he could possibly say to her, an apology seemed too little, same for a thank you, simple gratitude that she tried to protect him. However, before he had the chance to find words, the girl turned and ran from the room. Leaving Severus to remember, and to hate himself. The memories of that evening caused arousal, and made him disgusted in himself. It had been much too long since Severus had been intimate with anyone, and while this barely counted, it still included a warm body, with hitching breaths as he ran his tongue down her neck, it still included soft moans of pleasure after the initial pain and discomfort faded, he could still see her face as she reached climax, biting her lip to not moan louder, closing her eyes and arching her back off the table. Her wet heat suctioning on his hard prick pushing him to orgasm as well. Memories such as those ran through his head, and he found himself with tented pants at the thought. He willed that back down by imagining the headmaster’s reaction to this situation. Dumbledore had not always seemed fair to Severus, back in school taking the sides of others nearly every time. If Miss Auster continued to try and defend him it was possible he would not lose his job, but then there was the pregnancy to think about. Would she wish to keep the baby? Surely not, she was sixteen, she would not want to become a teenage mother. She had her whole life ahead of her, she would have plenty of time to meet someone she wanted a family with, not Severus. But did he want a baby? The longing he had always had for a family hit him full in the chest. He was too old to continue wishing for that, at forty-two how could he ever expect to find someone for him? Most any woman his age would be close to past child-bearing years anyway, no, he had given up on having a family long ago. 


End file.
